


The Sun Will Shine

by TheLittleTrickster



Series: Infinity War Fix-It [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, I hate Infinity War so I Fixed it, I wrote this in like an hour so don't expect it to be perfect, It lacked Loki in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrickster/pseuds/TheLittleTrickster
Summary: When his brother was in danger. There is no way Loki would let Thor die just like that.orJust an Infinity War fix-it because I don't like the ending.





	The Sun Will Shine

They lost.

He couldn’t believe it.

All of that. For nothing.

He felt as if his heart stopped the moment Thanos snapped his finger. His friends slowly turns to dust. It was as if losing his brother once again.

_No._

He refuse. He will not stop. Not until things get back to normal. He raises his axe. Trying to attack again. Only to be stopped by the gauntlet.

“You will never win, asgardian.” He said as the gauntlet glows, ready to manipulate reality. He bought it in front of Thor’s figure. “Pity. You were a formidable foe. But I think you would appreciate being together with your brother.” And he was right. He has no one. With the thought, Thor closed his eyes, readying himself for the blow.

It never came. Instead, green light enveloped him. Protecting him from whatever the power Thanos tried to kill him with. His eyes widen in disbelief. He knew this magic for all his life. There was no mistaking it.

_Loki_.

“You know, I did not sacrifice my life for you just so you can take it yourself, brother.” His brother appeared behind Thanos. Before anyone could react, Loki opens The Casket of Ancient Winter. It froze Thanos and the remaining of Thanos’ alien armies.

Recovering from shock. Thor raises his axe and aims it at Thanos—his head this time—and just like that, they won.

Releasing his magic. Loki slowly step forward to take the gauntlet. Only to be stopped by the other avengers.

“What are you doing here?” The captain asked. Weapon raised at him.

He smiled mockingly. “I’m hurt, captain. I just helped you and this is your gratitude?” He huffs. “Mortals.”

“Stand down. We wouldn’t let you take that gauntlet. We need them to save the others.”

“What do you think I was going to do, captain? Surely you didn’t think that one of you mortals could handle the power of the infinity stones, do you?” He mocked.

“Enough, Loki.”

Loki turns to him. “Thor,” He acknowledges. “What? No hugs? I remember you still owes me one.” He expects Thor to yell at him for being an idiot or maybe hit him for faking his death again.

What he did not expects was fot Thor to actually _hugs_ him. A squeak of surprise fell out of his mouth, he could only hope no one hears that or he would have to get off this planet too.

“I thought you died. _I saw you dead._ Norns, Loki, do you know how much it scares me?” Tears flowed trough his eyes. He no longer cared for the audience they had. Loki opened his mouth to say something, _anything_. But nothing came out. “I thought I lost you again. That I was alone. After father and mother...” He shuddered. “I can’t lose you too, Loki. You’re my baby brother. My sweet, mischevious baby brother. So _please,_ don’t leave me again.”

Loki takes a deep breath. Hands raised to hug his brother back. He rests his head against Thor’s shoulder. “I won’t, brother.I—I’m here.” He tries so hard to keep himself from cying.

They held each other for few more moments before letting go. The others—thankfully—had given them some minutes even though they were dying to reverse the effect of The Snap.

Loki moves to take the gauntlet. He turns to Thor, who looks back at him and nodded. He felt his magic responding to the stones as he put them on. It hurt, a little. The pain was slowly getting bigger each second he wears it. He hissed in pain. But still, he commands the stones to reverse the effect. He could feel his magic was taken from him, and replaced by the stones’ magic. It won’t be long before he became the stones’ puppet if he didn’t let go.

Thank The Norns, it didn’t take that long to returned everyone from ash.

From his place, he could see everyone was reuniting with their loved ones. All joy and happiness filled the place.

After his work was done. He tries to take off the gauntlet but failed. He panicked, it didn’t stop taking away his magic. He was actually going to lose it before a strong pair of hands pulled the gauntlet off him. He eyed his brother as he destroyed the gauntlet with his axe.

He turns back to Loki and giving him another hug. Smiled and cackled as he does it.

“ _We did it._ ” Loki had never heard his brother this happy before so he smiled back.

The sun was shining on them.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? This is my first time writing for this fandom so I would really appreciate for the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
